The Ballad of Mona Lisa
by ICanFlyHigher
Summary: They meet outside a bar in New York City. Matthew, an undiscovered star who lived on a ramen-noodle-every-night budget, and Gillian, a girl who was desperate for a few dollars. Rated T for sexual themes


They meet outside a bar in New York City. Matthew, an undiscovered star who lived on a ramen-noodle-every-night budget, and Gillian, a girl who was desperate for a few dollars. Gillian had been walking down the street one night, feeling very exposed in her outfit, which showed off her curves a little too much. She leaned against the wall of the bar and checked her phone for messages. A little screen popped up, and Gillian tapped the message button, hoping it would be a text from Ludwig.

**New message from: FELICIANO****Ciao Gil! Ludwig said u 2 had a fight. U ok?**

Gillian groaned and tucked her phone into her purse. Why did Ludwig have to be friends with Feliciano? Couldn't he hang out with someone who _wasn't_the king of gossip? Sure, the Italian boy meant well, but now that he knew about the fight, everyone that Gil knew (and ever some people she didn't) would soon know about her fight with Ludwig as well.

_"What you're doing is sick! You're sick! I'm ashamed to be related to you!" Ludwig yelled.__"Luddy, I'm doing this for you!" Gillian said, wincing. Her brother hadn't actually hit her, but every word that left his mouth felt like a punch to the stomach.__"That's the worst part! I'm fine on my own! I don't need you! In fact, I hate you. I hate you so much!" Ludwig scrambled away from the table and stomped over to the door of the three room apartment he shared with his sister. Gillian grabbed his arm.__"Ludwig! Please-" Ludwig glared at her and yanked his arm out of her grasp. "Leave me alone Gillian." He said before running out the door and slamming it so hard that the plaster around the door frame cracked._

Gillian felt tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. He didn't really mean that right? He didn't really hate her, right? Slowly she slid down to the ground.

Gillian chuckled darkly. "Why should I care if Ludwig hates me? It just means he can't hang out with the awesomest person alive! It's totally his loss." She said dryly, whipping away a stray tear.

"Sure sounds like it." Someone next to her said. Gillian noticed a man she hadn't noticed before. He was pale, with wavy blonde hair and glasses. His eyes where light blue, almost violet, and a single strand of hair curled in front of his face. He grinned at Gillian; checks dusted pink with alcohol, and took a sip of a gin bottle.

"You know," He said, "you're too beautiful to be crying. It just doesn't look right." Gillian raised an eyebrow. She had been called a lot of things, usually hot, sexy, and scrumptious, but never beautiful.

"You're pretty good lookin' yourself." She replied with a smirk. The man laughed. "If you say so. I'm Matthew, what is your name?"

"Gillian." She said. "So you're Matthew? You look more like a Chole." Matthew shrugged, tilting back his gin bottle. He swore and flipped the empty bottle upside down, before sighing and setting it down on the sidewalk.

Gillian stood. "I'll buy you another drink." Matthew shook his head, but Gillian had already marched inside. She strutted to the counter and ordered a bottle of Balfour Street Dry.

The bartender slid her the gin bottle. "That's a lot of liquor for a little girl." He said.

"It's for my awesome boyfriend." Gillian said with a smirk. "Trying to get him drunk enough to screw. Maybe you care to join? I've always loved a good threesome." She chuckled at the man's shocked expression and slapped the money on the counter, before snatching the gin bottle and walking out the door.

Gillian sat down next to Matthew and dropped the gin in his lap.

"Uh... Thanks..." He said, tilting the bottle back. "I'll pay you back." Gillian smirked and scooted closer to him. "No, it's fine. So Matthew, do you have a girl?" She asked. Matthew took another gulp of gin and shook his head. "I live alone. I'm a singer. Or at least, I'd like to be one." Gillian nodded. "Sing me something." Matthew blushed and shook his head. "I really don't like my voice that much." He admitted.

Gillian kept him talking, and soon learned enough about Matthew to right a small biography. It was quite funny, wasn't it, how a bit of alcohol and a hot chick could really loosen a guy's tongue.

"So, Matt, you ready to sing to me yet?" Gillian asked. Matthew grinned and finished off the rest of the gin bottle. His face was beet red, and Gillian had a feeling that he was too drunk to even see straight, let alone walk straight.

_"Woah, Mona Lisa!_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town._  
_Woah, Mona Lisa!_  
_I'd pay to see you frown!_

_Mona Lisa wear me out..._  
_I'm pleased to please ya..._  
_Mona Lisa wear me out!_

_Say what you mean,_  
_Tell me I'm right,_  
_And let the sun rain down on me._  
_Give me a sign,_  
_I want to believe!_

_Woah, Mona Lisa!_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town._  
_Woah, Mona Lisa!_  
_I'd pay to see you frown!_

_Say what you mean,_  
_Tell me I'm right,_  
_And let the sun rain down on me._  
_Give me a sign,_  
_I want to believe!"_

He grinned and stopped singing, still tapping his foot to the beat of the song. "How was that?" Gillian blinked. "W-wow..." His voice was amazing, and he hit each note perfectly.

"That was great!" Matthew's grin grew larger. "So, Gil, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Gillian smirked and shook her head. "Matthew, will you let me be you Mona Lisa for tonight?"

Gillian took Matthew's kiss for a 'yes'.

-( )-

Gillian lay wide awake in Matthew's bed, propped up on one elbow. She watched Matthew's pale, slender chest rise and fall. He looked quite younger without his glasses, and his golden hair was spread cross his pillow, like a halo. Gillian sighed and slid out of the bed.

She couldn't help but wonder why leaving without saying goodbye seemed so wrong right now.

-( )-

Ever since that night, Matthew hadn't been able to get Gillian out of his head.

Everything seemed to remind him of her. The white roses in his window garden reminded him of her pale skin. The dew covered spider webs outside were the same silver of her hair, and the color red made his heart race, as if he was staring into those memorizing ruby eyes. She had made him feel confident and special, even if it only lasted a night. Matthew had started singing at cafés again. He was being asked to perform at multiple places, and was slowly earning enough money to ease off his ramen-noodles-every-night-budget. All thanks to her.

They meet again in the supermarket parking lot a few weeks later. Gillian and Matthew had stared at each other for a few seconds. Matthew smiled slightly and waved. Gillian turned the other direction and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Gil!"

She turned and glared at him. "What?"

"I never got to tell you thank you." Once again he had caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Thank you. I've started singing again. You gave me confidence."

Gillian blinked a couple of times and started to shift on her feet. "Uh… your welcome…"

She gulped and started to fast walk down the street. "Wait, Gil!" She didn't stop and started to jog. "Gillian, stop!" Matthew ran after her and paced a hand on her arm.

"What?" She whirled around and looked at the ground, covering her face with her hand. 'Is she blushing?' "Would you like to come over again? It's almost noon, I could cook you some lunch."

"Actually, Matthew, I, um-" She stammered, not meeting his eyes.

"Please? I could make you some pancakes or something-"

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

"I just can't."

"Please Gillian? I really like you." Matthew blushed a little and smiled. Gillian bit her lip and flushed red again. "I'm sorry Matthew."

"But-"

"I don't like you okay? Just leave me alone! I don't want to spend time with a talentless idiot like you!" She yelled. Matthew felt like she had just slugged him in the eye. He took a deep breath and took a few steps back. Vision swimming he spun around and started to run away from Gillian, who swore and called after him.

"I didn't mean that Matthew! You have lots of talent! Come back!" Dropping her bags she ran after him, pushing through the crowded streets. "Matthew! I'm sorry, I really do like you!" She swore and stopped running. There was no way she would find him in these crowds. If only she could remember the way to his apartment complex…

-( )-

Matthew kicked open the door of his apartment and flopped down on the couch. 'That bitch. That stupid, stupid, bitch!' He whipped away a tear. 'What was I expecting? She's a stupid prostitute! Why in the world would she love me back?' Matthew screamed in his head, picking up his guitar out of the case on his coffee table.

He strummed a few cords. 'Am I really talentless?' Matthew thought to himself. 'What if I'm only getting hired because people pity me?'

_"She paints her fingers with a close precision…_  
_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin…_  
_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for._  
_A lonely speaker in a conversation…_  
_Her words are swimming through his ears again…_  
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right!_  
_And let the sun rain down on me!_  
_Give me a sign, I wanna believe!_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa!_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town._  
_Whoa, Mona Lisa!_  
_I'd pay to see you frown."_ Matthew sang, plucking the strings.

"You know Matthew, maybe comparing myself to Mona Lisa wasn't such a good idea." Gillian chuckled from the open door way. Matthew sighed. "I didn't think you would remember how to get here."

Gillian sat down next to him. "You underestimate me." Matthew scooted away. "Gil, I think you already made it clear that you don't want to be around me." Gillian bit her lip. "I sorry Matthew, I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't."

"Matthew, I promise that I didn't mean any of that." Gillian said. Matthew just stared at his guitar.

"I'm sorry." Gillian leaned over and kissed him on the check. "I promise I won't be your Mona Lisa. I'll tell you anything you want to know, and only tell you the truth." Matthew couldn't help but smile a little. "Really?" "Scouts honor."

Gillian made an 'x' with her fingers over her heart. Matthew's smile grew larger and he kissed her.

Gillian cupped his checks and scooted closer to Matthew. Matthew broke away and rested his forehead on hers.

"You'll say what you mean?"

Gillian nodded.

"And tell me when I'm right?"

Gillian nodded again.

"You'll let the truth rain down on me?"

Gillian smiled. "Of course." Matthew grinned and kissed her again, melting in her arms.

-( )-

_There is nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for…_

**Ah, PruCan my OTP. Okay, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out! Though, originally, it wasn't going to have such a happy ending. For those who don't know the song, it is The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco, a pretty amazing band.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ballad of Mona Lisa, ****Balfour Street Dry, or anything else in her I forgot to mention. **


End file.
